


With the secrets we keep

by Hunters_Trash



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Other, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-07-04 12:33:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunters_Trash/pseuds/Hunters_Trash
Summary: This is my first attempt at a fan fiction and for my au so I'm sorry if it sucks.But this is a story about my au version of Fenton, whom is transgender (F-> M)and how he deals with daily life. I know it sounds cliche and boring but wait till it gets further along





	1. Rainy days bring the brightest light

It had been a rainy, dark and cold morning from the first storm of autumn. Fenton laid in bed, half asleep as he listened to the rain fall from the sky and onto his apartment window. It was only 4:57 in the morning, and Fenton needed to get to work by atleast 8:30. He knew he had plenty of time to get ready, but chose to get out of bed now before he decided to stay in bed all day. It was one of the days he actually didn't mind, being it was a Sunday. He wouldn't be as busy with helping around the lab being Mr. McDuck would be there to check on Gyro’s newest invention, giving him less things to clean up or fix. 

Fenton got out of bed, flipping the lamp he had sitting on his nightstand on, providing enough light in his dark room for him to get the clothes he was gonna wear out of his closet. He rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes, before grabbing the clothes he was gonna wear. He quickly slipped on the shirt he had grabbed, before grabbing a scarf, brushing his hair and leaving with his apartment keys and money for breakfast and lunch in his pocket. It wasn't that long of a walk to get to the lab, but Fenton enjoyed the rain and the sound of the leaves as they crunched under anyone's feet.   
He whistled a soft tune as he walked to get some breakfast and tea from Donut Dunking, picking up some stuff for Gyro, being he'd probably been at the lab for over 48 hours with hardly any food or drinks. The sun slowly started to rise as Fenton started to make his way to the lab, the rain becoming a soft drizzle. When Fenton stepped into the lab, he quickly moved to the left, missing one of Gyros rouge inventions throwing something at anyone who walked in. 

Fenton looked around the room, before flipping on the light, hearing a quiet hiss from the one and only, Dr. Gyro Gearloose. Gyro looked over at Fenton, eyes bloodshot from lack of sleep, and being in the dark. “Intern what have I told you about doing that!” Gyro said with a growl, eyes narrowing. Fenton rolled his eyes, walking over to Gyro, shoving a bag of bagels and a cup into the scientists hands. “You need to eat, or Mr. McDuck will make you stay from work for at least a we-” Fenton started, before getting interrupted by Gyro gasping. “Is this tea!?” he said with disgust. Fentons eyes went wide, before giving him a different cup, taking his tea back. “S-sorry!” Fenton yelped, before quickly walking to his desk. Gyro rubbed his eyes under his glasses, yawning. “It's fine dummy, I just don't like tea” he muttered. 

Fenton gave a nod, looking at his desk. “Are you sure it's okay?” “Yes it is, now shut up” Gyro said slightly jokingly, eating a bagel before working on his invention. “This needs to be perfect before Mr. McDuck gets here” he said to, mostly, himself. Fenton walked over, bagel in his mouth. He pointed at a loose wire, before tightening it. Gyro smiled wide as the invention worked. “53 hours and it's finally perfect!” he said joyfully, before setting his hands on Fentons shoulders. “Thank you, you dummy!” he said, causing a soft pink to form on Fentons cheeks.   
“No problem Dr. Gea-” “Gyro. Call me Gyro.” “Alright, no problem Gyro”


	2. Clouded mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is shit, I'm tired but I tried to make it. Also slight trigger warning.

It was around 6 in the afternoon, Mr. McDuck had came and gone, Gyro going with him so they could get his new invention seen by the ‘higher-ups’. Fenton had been cleaning around the lab, seeing as Manny wasn't there to help, and it was just nice with the quietness and peace. It got hot in the process of him cleaning, being he **_was_ ** in sweater, and being it was Autumn, the heat was turned on. Fenton wanted to keep on the sweater but didn't want to die of heatstroke or something, so, he worked without it on.

Fenton sang a song as he worked, not hearing anyone come into the lab, before yelping as he heard Gyros voice. “Oh sorry for the scare, but I left my jacket here and I came back to get i-” Gyro started, before looking up, eyes going wide. “Fenton- what are you wearing?” he asked, eyebrows furrowed. Fentons face slowly reddened, as he started to sweat, “It's a tangtop-” he said, voice cracking. “Alright..? Anyway, have you seen my jacket?” the young intern nodded, handing Gyro his jacket. “Thank you, anyways you should head home, it's getting dark” Fenton nodded again. Gyro started to head for the door, before Fenton spoken up “Gyro! Wait, could you..maybe drive me home? I heard we're supposed to get a bad storm, and I don't want to get caught in on m-” “Yes, I can, get whatever you have with you” Gyro said, before slipping on his jacket. Fenton quickly put on his sweater and scarf, before walking over to Gyro. Gyro turned off the light to the lab, before walking to the elevator, Fenton following after him, getting into the elevator.   

The ride back to Fenton’s ‘house’ was quiet, and slightly awkward. Neither Fenton nor Gyro spoke a word, till they got to the apartment complex. “Thanks for the ride Gyro, see you on Tuesday” Fenton said as he got out of the car. Gyro nodded meaning same, before driving off towards his house. Fenton watched, before letting out a sigh, going into the apartment complex and up to his room, walking inside. Gyro _**almost**_ found out, **_Gyro_ ** almost **_found out._ ** Fenton was glad he didn't ask any further questions as he walked to his room, laying on his bed, feeling drained of any energy he had left of the day. And yet he knew he needed to shower, and eat, but he just felt so _tired_. Plus, he didn't want to look at himself in the mirror. He sighed a heavy sigh, getting out of bed, before going to the bathroom to shower.

He took off the sweater and ‘tangtop’ he had on, looking at himself. He **_hated_ ** how he looked, more than anything. He **_hated_ ** having to look at the scars that littered his body, from his childhood, his **_terrible_ ** childhood. They brought back the pain and memories he tried to push out of his head, but they always seemed to stay in the back of his mind. Fenton hadn't realized he had been crying, till he felt the hot tears run down his face. He wiped them away, before stepping into the shower, turning it on to a warm temperature. He let the water calm his nerves, before, after 20 minutes, start to wash his hair and body.

After his shower, he made himself a bowl of soup, and starting eating it while watching ‘Gravity Falls’, a show his cousin had showed him years back. She didn't seem like the type to watch shows like this and ‘Steven Universe’. But he didn't mind it, being he got to watch them with her whenever she was over. Fenton lightly smiled to himself, remembering that she and his uncle would be in town from this Friday to the Wednesday of next week. He cleaned up his bowl after finishing the soup, before watching the other shows that came on, nodding off at some point in the night, the only time he was actually at peace.


	3. From bored to excited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya, sorry for the lack of updates, ive had writers block. But anyway heres a new chapter.

Fenton layed in bed, doing nothing till Tuesday rolled around, letting out a tired sigh as he begrudgingly got up. It was only Tuesday, and atleast he'd get to see his cousin and Uncle tomorrow. That made Fenton smile ever so slightly, before he got dressed, and made his way to the money bins lab. He honestly prayed Gyro wouldn't be there, oh how he prayed. Yet, he knew that prayer wouldn't do much being Gyro never took off work unless Mr. McDuck made him not come in.  
  
It was loud, bright and crowded anywhere he went. Fenton wished it were raining because no one would be out unless they _**had**_ to walk to get anywhere. It was 70°F out, sunny and nice; well, to anyone who wasn't the stereotypical introvert that is. Fenton knew it would be the normal Tuesday, work, work and, you guessed it, more work.  
He groaned to himself as he was in the elevator, going down. He rested his head back onto wall, closing his eyes. The ding of the elevator doors opening make Fenton sigh. He walked into the lab, not noticing Gyro anywhere. Before hearing the scientists voice. This made Fenton slightly perk up as he placed his blueprints on his desk.  
  
Suddenly Gyro walked in, coffee in one hand and his phone in the other. Fenton walked over to him, grabbing the coffee so gyro had a free hand to take his jacket off. Gyro muttered a ‘thank you’ to Fenton before taking his coffee back, going to his desk. “So, Gyro, what's the plan for today?” “Working on blueprints, I just don't want to deal with people or even machines today.” Gyro grumbled, sitting at his desk. Fenton found it odd, but just shrugged it off, before starting on blueprints.   
A few hours passed before Fentons phone went off, scaring the living shit out of both of them being it had been so quiet. Gyro glared over at Fenton, whom started to sweat, before taking out his phone, checking the message he had received. It was from his uncle, who was saying that he and Fentons cousin would be there tomorrow instead of Friday.   
  
Fenton smiled slightly, before putting his phone away, noticing Gyro giving him an odd look. “What's with the smile?” “Oh, my uncle and cousin will be here tomorrow instead of Friday and I haven't seen them in so long.” Fenton explained, not realizing he was messing with the sleeve of his shirt. Gyro made a face, before nodding. “Come in early tomorrow or you can stay late tonight so you can spend with your family” Gyro said, turning back to his blueprints. Fenton quickly walked over, hugging Gyro tightly, smiling. Gyros face heated up, mostly because he was never comfortable with physical contact.   
But he let Fenton hug him, mostly because he wasn't in the mood the be an asshole, and he didn't want to stop Fenton from being happy for once.   
  
Fenton purred, letting go of Gyro. “Oops, sorry Gyro, i-” “Fenton its fine” Gyro said with a slight chuckle. “Now get back to work so you can leave earlier and not stay till like 11 at night” He said going back to his blueprints. Fenton quickly got back to his blueprints, smiling, excited for tomorrow.


	4. Family Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took so long to write from writers block, but here it is! I hope you like it!

Fenton worked till 10 that night, getting a ride home from Gyro. Fenton excitedly, but tiredly, went into his apartment. He went into his guest room, flipping on the light, before straightening up the beds, getting them ready for when his uncle and cousin came into town tomorrow. He knew he should sleep, but, he was just too excited to see them. 

Fenton left the room, flipping off the light and closing the door. He went to his bedroom, putting his phone on the charger, laying down on his bed. He laid there, thinking of stuff he could plan for tomorrow, being he didn't have work. He closed his eyes, and eventually fell asleep.

When he woke, it was to the sound of his alarm. He rolled onto his stomach, before sitting up, grabbing his phone. He took it off the charger, turning it on, hissing from bright light. 

After rubbing his eyes, he unlocked his phone, going to the app, shutting off his alarm, before he noticed a text. It was from his uncle. It read “Be there soon, just got on the plane.” Fenton smiled in a tired manor, texting back “Okay, be safe, I love you both.” he then yawned, checking the time. It had been 5 in the morning. He noticed the time the text was sent was at 11 the night previous. The flight was only supposed to be 7 hours to get from Saint Cannard to Duckburg, and it had been 6 hours currently.  

His eyes went wide before he quickly got out of bed, grabbing his phone and out of his room. Fenton had grabbed his jacket, keys and wallet from off his couch, putting his phone and the keys in the jacket pocket. He ran out of the apartment, and texted Gyro to please come and get him. 

After about 15 minutes Gyro had came, picked him up, and drove him to the airport so they could pick up Fenton’s uncle and cousin. Fenton and Gyro got out of the car, walking into the airport. Fenton looked at gyro “Thanks for taking me here on such short notice.” He said, looking around. “No problem Fenton, even if it's 6 in the morning.” Gyro chuckled tiredly. 

Fenton smiled, before being tackled down to the ground by a little yellow duckling with red hair put into 2 ponytails.

  “Gosalyn Mallard! What did I tell you about tackling your cousin!” a voice shrieked, as whomever said it ran over. “Sorry Dad..” Gosalyn mumbled, getting off of Fenton. Fenton stood up, with the help of his uncle, brushing his jacket off. “What a warm welcome” he chuckled giving his cousin, Gosalyn, a noogie, causing her to laugh.

Fenton looked at his uncle, before hugging him. “It's been so long since I last saw you Uncle Drake!” he said smiling. Drake looked at him, snickering. “Yeah it has, I see you still have the jacket your Aunt Morg made you years ago.” he said, looking at it. “I'm still surprised it fits.” “Hey, I haven't gotten that heavy-” Fenton started, before receiving a laugh from his uncle. “No, No, Fenton I didn't mean it that way, I meant because it's 4 years old. It would, on most people, be too small, tight or worn out.” 

Fenton was about to speak before Gosalyn piped up. “Can we go to your apartment already, I'm hungry” the young duckling said looking up at her cousin. “Right, right! My work partner and friend here-” he said motioning at the tall chicken,“-named Gyro, will be taking us being someone stole my car.” Fenton said, making a face at the last part. 

Gosalyn excitedly ran out of the airport, receiving a yelp from her father and Fenton, whom ran after her, Gyro quickly following after. After they all got to the car, in and on the way back to the apartment, Gosalyn passed out, head on Fentons lap. Fenton smiled, kissing her on the forehead, before leaning his head on the window. This was gonna be a fun week. 


	5. Plans?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse-  
> I lost some motivation for writing but here I am.  
> Delivering a short, filler chapter for chapter 6.  
> Hope you like it..

Gosalyn hopped out of bed, already peppy and excited for what was to come for the day. She knew her dad had been up based off the smell of burnt toast and French coffee. She rolled her eyes a bit before leaping onto the couch, giving both her dad and cousin a heart attack. Drake quickly held his coffee out, thankfully he had saved his precious cup of what would give him the energy for today. He shot a glare at gosalyn who simply shrugged in response. “What can a kid not have fun?” She said eyes narrowed at her father. 

 

“ _ Yes  _ they can have fun Gosalyn, but not when their dad and cousin almost have a heart attack from it!” he said with his voice raised, but not in a scolding way. “Yeah, yeah, gotcha dad. Now, any plans for what we're doing today cuuuzzz~” She said, looking at Fenton with curious eyes. 

“Of course I do, but the place doesn't open till 3 PM, and it's only 8 AM.” he said patting her head. Gosalyn grumbled an “I'm going back to bed then” before going back to her room. 

 

Drake and Fenton laughed softly. “Okay but seriously, where are we going?” Drake asked before taking a sip of his coffee, crossing a leg over his other one. “Hockey game, then the movies after, plus we're getting a pizza for dinner.” “Wow, sounds like a packed day today, Gosalyn is gonna be whooped by the end of it hopefully, because she didn't fall asleep till maybe..4 AM? after we got our stuff settled in and all of that stuff.” 

“Yeesh, if I slept at that time I would've lost my job by now.” he said rubbing the back of his neck.  Drake gave a soft smile, patting his nephew on the shoulder, before standing up. “I'll be right back.” he said, going into the kitchen.

Fenton nodded before he had checked his phone, noticing multiple messages from..Scrooge?.

 

Once he opened the messages, he knew what had happened. The triplets, and Webby, got a hold of his phone, based on the many selfies and emojis. Fenton shook his head, turning off the phone, placing it on the stand next to the couch.

He yawned softly, covering his beak with his hand in the process.

Let's hope no nuisances mess this day up for him, being it was some of the rare times he was actually happy.

 

Let's hope...he thought to himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this sucked, but I'm trying. TvT  
> Anyway Idk how long it'll take for me to make new chapters to this


End file.
